Down with the Sickness
by Rubytears101
Summary: Jack is sick... or is he? WARNING: SELF HARM, YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bros. I do not own, ect. WARNING: SELF HARM AHEAD, AND YAOI!**

Jack knocked on the door before opening it. "Tooth?" He whispered quietly, before remembering it was an hour before midnight, so she would be working.

He walked a few doors down, about to knock on Sandy's door, before remembering he was gone as well.

So there was only one left. He walked into North's study and saw the man tinkering with a broken toy robot.

"North?" He asked quietly. Said man turned to see the kid he treated as a child standing in the doorway.

"Ah, my boy, what brings you to see me this late at night?" He asked in a joyous voice.

"North…" He said quietly. "I think I'm sick…" North's eyebrows rose.

"Are you running a fever?"

"No."

"Is your stomach upset?"

"No."

"Then you are not sick da?"

"I-I guess…"

"Ah, now if you'll excuse me Jack, I need to get back to work. North turned back to the broken robot as Jack silently slipped out of the room.

After making his way back to his room, he sat down on his bed and curled into a ball.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought long and hard. He no longer felt any 'affections' towards the female gender.

He wanted to ask North why, but his father-like figure was so busy with Christmas coming up.

_'Am I sick?'_ He thought to himself. _'What if they don't accept me?'_ His eyes widened at that thought.

_'I'll be rejected by my own family…'_ He thought to himself. He tried to make the thoughts stop, but they just kept flowing into his mind.

_'They'll think you're a freak.'_ The voice formed the thoughts in his head. _'They'll_ _abandon you.'_

"Stop it." Jack said quietly, holding his hands to his ears, pacing around the room now.

_'Maybe you are a freak.'_ A thoughts burned into his mind. _'They're just going to_ _just_ _dump you on the street.'_

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, slamming his fist into a mirror. He panted heavily.

_'You're a freak.'_ Those words kept repeating in his minds. He stared down at a large mirror shard.

_'You know what to do._' The voice said. Jack slowly picked up the shard. _'Do it.'_

Jack stared at it. _'Do it.'_ Jack felt tears falling down his face. _'Do it you coward!'_

Jack sighed as the shard made contact with his skin, making the blood flow out and staining the shard.

Tears falling down his face, he made more slashes. He carved the word 'Freak' on his fore arm.

As the blood flowed out, he wrote a letter. The letter said:

_I am terribly sorry, But I am sick. I am also sorry for whoever finds me in this weak state. Tooth, if it is you who finds me and reads this letter, I'm terribly sorry, and I want you to know I always thought of you as a mother to me. Sandy, if it's you who finds me, I'm sorry, and please comfort Tooth for me at the funeral if you even care enough to throw one. North, if it's you who finds this, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't find the words, and for that, I am sorry. Kangaroo, if it's you who finds this, please forgive me, for I have done wrong. Remember when I froze all your eggs that one year and Easter got canceled? Yeah, I kind of regret that seeing as how I kind of fell in love with you. Good bye to you all, I'll be watching down on you._

_-Jack_

He cried as he placed the note on the floor near the entranceway, which he then proceeded to lay down on his bed.

Bunnymund was strolling by when North stopped him. "Hey Bunny, do me a favor, I'm kind of busy, so could you go check up on Jack for me? He said he felt ill earlier."

Before Bunnymund could protest, North walked back into his office and shut the door.

Bunnymund cursed North all the way up to Jack's room. He knocked softly before entering. "Hey Frostbite, you in here?" He asked before entering the dark room.

Then he saw the note on the floor. "What the…?" He muttered to himself before picking it up and reading it. His eyes widened as he dropped the note and ran toward the bedroom door.

He threw the door open and saw Jack there, his wrists sliced open. "Jack!" He yelled as he ran toward the snowy haired boy.

_'Damn it, he is losing a lot of blood.'_ He thought before picking the boy up and running toward the North Pole hospital.

Bunny paced back and forth as he waited. After dropping the boy off at the hospital, he went to North's study and showed him the note. He watched as the old man paled and called the other Guardians.

Now they were all at home, waiting for word on Jack's recovery. Not Bunnymund though, after reading the note, he wanted his goddamn explanation.

One of the yetis came out and told him he could go inside. He raced into the room, and saw Jack laying there, bandages wrapped around his wrists.

The boy's icy blue eyes widened as he saw Bunnymund enter the room.

"Jack… we need to talk."

**Cliffhanger? Not for long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello bros. Okay, in this chapter I made Bunny a lil OOC... and for that I apologize. Also I have something to say to you all.**

**I AM DYSLEXIC. Yes, hard to believe, but true. People who complain about paragraph length, it hurts my brain to write a sentence, let alone 2,000 fucking words. Sorry for the language, but it's true. I actually have to have my friend read over my chapters to fix major mistakes. Yes, raistss and I are bffs. Now go read her fanfiction as well. Also I based Jack off of me a lil as well. (I'm not a crybaby though) He is like me because he hears voices. I'll get into the voices in the next chapter. I do not own. Enjoy~**

Jack stared at Bunnymund with wide eyes. His increased heartbeat made the monitor beep faster.

"Jack…" Bunnymund started, looking at the snowy haired boy. "Jack… why did you do this to yourself?" he pointed toward the bloody bandages criss-crossing his arms.

That's when Jack burst into tears. Bunnymund closed the door and sat down on the blue cushioned chair next to the bed.

"I'm sick Kangaroo… really sick." He started babbling through his tears, but could finish because Bunnymund put up a hand to silence him.

"Hold on mate, how are you sick?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

Jack looked at him, teary, icy, blue ones met soft, curious, green eyes for a brief second.

"I…I don't feel anything for certain people…" He trailed off. "…But mostly females…"

Bunnymund froze. _'Jack Frost is gay?' _ Then he thought back to that line in the letter. '_Yeah, I kind of regret that seeing as how I kind of fell in love with you.'_

"Jack… you're not sick."

"I'm not?" Jack tilted his head to the side.

_'Aw, how cute…'_ Bunnymund thought for a brief second before wiping that thought away.

"Umm… yeah… you're…" He trailed off, ears flattening against his head in embarrassment. "You're gay." He finally said blankly.

Jack stared at him for a while. Finally Bunny met eye contact with him. They stayed like that for a while, but broke eye contact when they heard the door open, and a loud gasp. "Jack!"

**Who? Idk yet. Tooth? Sandy? North? Phil the Yeti? xD Anyway, review. Oh, and if Bunnymund is reading this, I hope you like it, and I am making more stories of you and frostbite. ;D**

**I actually finished this whole fanfiction a week ago, I just like to see my followers scurry around like my math teacher hyped up on mt. dew. :9**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bros. I'm not doing so well today. I had a Saturday detention earlier. Then I fell on my knee yet again (I pulled a muscle, and then fell on concrete). Then I almost got into a car accident (We almost drove into a river because it was raining so hard). I had a total of 5 panic attacks today. Yeah, a pretty shitty day. Then I got home and decided I need some motivational reviews from my bros. :'( **

Phil entered the room. "You need to get dressed." He grunted before pointing at Bunnymund. "You, leave."

Bunnymund stared at him before thumping his foot twice. "Later mate." He nodded to Jack before jumping into the tunnel in the ground.

He needed someone to talk to. He was feeling conflicted right now. So he went to the person he talked to all the time.

He entered the warm orange and yellow forest quickly, springing up out of the ground.

Bunnymund glanced around for a while before hopping over to the creek, where the spirit of fall was happily painting her leaves.

"Autumn?" He asked the dark skinned girl. Said girl's head whipped around, before smiling at the over-sized bunny.

"Bunnymund!" She exclaimed "I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!"

He simply nodded before sitting down next to the female. She waited patiently for an explanation.

"I'm feeling stressed right now Autumn." He started. "I fell in love with someone who I shouldn't have."

The knowing spirit simply stared at him with large brown eyes. "Does this person love you back?"

Bunnymund scratched the back of his head. "That's just the thing, I don't know. He wrote it down once but…" He started but was interrupted.

"Then he loves you, yes?" She grinned, her brown curls bouncing. "Wait here." She said before running off in the other direction, her long pale yellow dress flying in the wind.

* * *

Jack sighed, before standing up and wincing. _'I knew you were a coward.' _The voice said again. The voice sounded much like his own, but had a darker tone to it.

"Shut up, and leave me alone." He whispered.

"Jack?" Tooth flew in, meeting him at the foot of the bed. "Jack, what did you write in that letter…?" the hummingbird-like fairy asked.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "North didn't show you?" He asked.

_'Of course he wouldn't. Nobody cares enough about you.'_ Jack winced when the words struck his mind.

Tooth stared at him. "It's happening isn't it?" Jack looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"The voices Jack. You're hearing the voices." She said bluntly.

Jack's blue eyes widened. "How did you-" He trailed off.

Tooth hung her head low, before flying to the door way. "Come." She said glancing back at him with a sad look on her face. "There's something I need to show you.

**Yeah, I added an OC. There are going to be a lot of OCs in my next Bunnymund x Jack fanfiction. I think you bros will like it, so please read it when it comes out. :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. I AM SO SORRY! I UPLOADED THE WRONG THING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You may see more of Autumn, but only briefness. I have a fanfiction idea in my mind, and it's stuck there like a piece of gum on a sidewalk. So I shall write more soon. I have found that I love the medieval times. I fell in love with a game called "Dragon Age". And also a computer game called Runescape. :) But enough of video games. I'm getting my hair cut, My friend is moving away on Christmas, and the world has not yet ended. Thank God, because if I didn't get rid of that idea in my head, it would be stuck there for eternity. Also, I have been thinking an awful lot about life lately. I wonder if the real world is out there somewhere, and this is the afterlife, and that we are doomed to repeat our life over and over. Anyway, Enjoy~ **

Bunnymund twirled the ring in his hands as he sat at the Warren. The band was a soft, pale glow, with silver ivy leaves coming off of the side. His mind flashed back for a moment…

Autumn ran back toward him, stopping briefly to catch her breath before handing him a small velvet bag.

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked. Autumn stared at him with a look of determination the scared the large bunny slightly.

"Don't open this till you get home." She demanded before going back to her softer state. "Anyway, I wish you luck. I'd go with you, but I've got hundred of leaves to paint." She gestured to the forest.

Bunnymund nodded, understanding the job to paint hundreds of small objects. "I'll be back if there's an explosion in here." He joked before thumping his foot twice and disappearing into the ground, heading back to his home.

* * *

"Why are we here Tooth?" Jack asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

Toothiana stared at him, before flying off toward the shelves of teeth. She came back with one of the capsules.

After opening it, she handed it to him. "Try to remember." She said before taking a couple of steps back.

Jack touched the capsule before his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, falling unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello bros. ALL IS EXPLAINED AT LAST! This is a wonderful a suspenseful chapter. I'm writing a book, and I hope you all will read it. If anyone really wants to read it, I'll pm you the summary. Do not own ROTG. Enjoy~**

Jack woke in a warm house. He looked around, observing his surroundings. The walls were made of wood logs, a fireplace made of stone against one wall, a fire glowing inside it.

Jack looked around before shock hit him. "It's my home…" he whispered to nobody.

"Of course it is." A dark voice said in the shadows. Jack whipped around before gasping.

There, in the shadows, was a perfect replication of himself. Not his human self, no. This person looked like him, but the appearance was different.

The him that stood in front of him had the same snowy hair and icy eyes, but there was where the resemblance ended.

The boy was wearing black leather pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, and knee-high boots with buckles running up the sides.

"W-Who are you." Jack asked, his eyes wide. The boy in front of him smirked, not like Jack's playful one, this one was evil. Deadly even.

"Why, what a stupid question. I'm you of course." The boy said in that darker version of his own voice, which made him shudder. The boy circled him, sighing. "I guess you can't call me Jack, that would be to confusing."

Jack kept his eyes trained on the boy as he circled him. "What do I call you then?"

The boy in front of him pondered a bit. "I do like the name Jack…hhmmm… call me Jackson then." The boy smirked as he decided his name.

"What are you exactly?" Jack asked, his eyes trained on 'Jackson'.

"Well, Tooth tried to tell you before you blacked out. Think Jack, two minds teleported back to old memories."

Jack stared at him until it hit him like a bolt of lightning. "I-I had…" He stammered.

Jackson nodded. "You did."

* * *

Bunnymund finally arrived at the castle. Tooth's castle. After a horrible conversation with that Yeti, he found Jack had left with Tooth, and hadn't yet returned.

But as he arrived, he saw a horrifying sight. Jack was laid on the floor, Tooth standing next to him, a bloody knife in her hand.

**Ah well... not ****_ALL_**** is explained... of course I left a cliffhanger, you crazy person! I love Tooth, so no, she isn't a bad guy; But why ****_is_**** she holding a knife? Do not spoil for others if you figured it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bros. ALL IS EXPLAINED! For cereal this time. I do not own ROTG. I hope you enjoy. ;D**

"Bunnymund!" Tooth exclaimed, dropping the knife. Bunnymund grabbed his boomerang, holding it up high.

Toothiana's eyes widened, and she staggered backwards before falling. "It's not what it looks like!" She exclaimed, holding her arm in front of her face.

"Then explain yourself!" Bunnymund yelled at her. "I won't ask again!"

"Fine!" Tooth screamed. "I was trying to help Jack!"

Bunny sneered at her. "By stabbing him with a knife?!" He asked her.

Tooth shook her head. "Not Jack, for you see, Jack had…"

"I can't believe it…" Jack said, his eyes wide as he stared at Jackson. But the boy just smirked at him.

"Follow me." Jackson said before disappearing into the kitchen. Jack hesitantly followed.

They entered the kitchen to see human- Jack, a young frail woman (his mother), a young girl (his sister), and a large buff man with a dark beard (his father).

**(Human-Jack's POV)**

"Well, how is your job at the market?" His father asked him. Human-Jack hung his head low as he mumbled to himself. "What was that boy?"

"I got fired." He said a little louder. His father put down his cup.

"Well then. As punishment, you can clean the kitchen." His father announced before pushing his glass cup off the table, only to shatter into a million pieces.

Human-Jack sunk back against the wall, helpless as his father threw glass plates at his head.

After the fifth plate, human-Jack ran outside. "Get back here Jack!" His father yelled at his son.

Human-Jack ran to the well. "What do I do?' He asked himself.

_'Let me out.'_ The voice in his head said. It repeated the phrase till Jack whispered. "Fine."

**(General POV)**

"Get in the house!" Human-Jack's father yelled, running toward his son. He tried to force the boy around, but a knife met his stomach.

As his father fell, he saw his sister and mother, horrified looks on their faces.

Human-Jack's hair fell in front of his face, shielding his eyes and leaving only his nose and mouth visible. The mouth was pulled into a frown before it changed into a smirk.

Human-Jack threw back his head and laughed insanely, before throwing torches into the village house's windows.

The background behind Jack was glowing orange, as he clutched the sides of his head, as if to block out some sound.

The whole, time though, Human-Jack never stopped laughing.

"I can't believe it…" Bunnymund groaned as he sat down in a chair next to Tooth. "He never showed any signs of it…" Bunnymund whispered before glancing up to Toothiana. "Let me get this straight…" He started. "Jack has multiple personality disorder?"

**Yes, I have multiple personality disorder. Her name is Evangeline and she helps me write the sadistic parts of stories. She actually helped come up with Jackson. ;D Although I never let her out, we have convos in my head. :P Hope you enjoyed the Update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey bros. Sorry this one is kinda short, I'm kinda bleh today. -_- Well, do not own; Enjoy~**

"How do you know Tooth?" Bunnymund asked, on the brink of yelling. "What proof do you have?"

"You don't know…do you?" Tooth whispered, her head low, and her wings down.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bunnymund all but screamed at her.

"Jack set his entire village on fire!" She yelled back. "Only he and his sister survived! He killed his father, mother, neighbors. At least over 50 people!"

Bunny stopped in his tracks. "What…?"

Tooth had tears falling down her cheeks. "I was there… so many horrible screams… so many children dead." Her voice cracked, and she broke down.

* * *

"You locked me away for so many years too." Jackson said, leaning against one of the burned buildings, filing his nails with a silver dagger with a black handle.

"Why didn't I remember this before…?" Jack asked as he stared in disbelieve. Jackson simply shrugged. "So when do we get out of here?" Jack looked to his mirror reflection.

"When you fall through the ice."

Suddenly the sky cracked. Not like lightning, it literally _cracked. _Jackson sighed. "That's our cue."

**Yep. Skies cracking, like in Chicken Little. Lol xD. See you soon bros. And Godless, if you're reading this (which you probably are) I love your new abuse story with Jack x Bunnymund :3 Update it soon kk? Bye now~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey bros, sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. Do not own. **

Bunnymund stared at his friend with wide eyes and he was pretty sure his jaw dropped somewhere in the middle of her tale.

Toothiana broke down into tears. She practically almost fell on the ground she was crying so hard.

"It was a massacre…" She whispered, cupping a hand over her mouth. "There were bodies everywhere…"

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Tooth felt a chill run up her spine. Something was wrong. She flew outside as quickly as she could, and fell back at the sight unfolding.

She flew to Jack, who was standing near a well, muttering to himself. She listened as he yelled at 'the inside voice'.

She stumbled back as she looked up and saw ash turning the sky gray. It littered the ground.

There were charred bodies lying everywhere, near black scraps that were once buildings.

* * *

Bunnymund winced. _'All those kids that he killed…' _He wrapped his arms around Tooth, who was full on crying now.

Jack shot up with a start, only to see the love of his life hugging and patting Toothiana on the back.

Bunnymund saw Jack out of the corner of his eye. He looked at him with wide eyes. "Jack, it's not what it looks like…"

Jack stared only for a minute before tears filled his eyes, and he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait bros. I broke my arm, and Helena was out of town, so nobody could read over my messy writing. I wrote a new story as well, and am currently writing a request for TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness. :) I do not own, R&R~**

Bunnymund followed Jack as quickly as he could, but soon lost him. He felt a piercing feeling. Defeat.

He pulled out the ring and looked at it, twirling it between his fingers every-so-often.

Bunny finally sat down, unsure what to do, when suddenly a familiar voice flooded the air.

"Don't give up hope yet, he is still out there!" Autumn exclaimed, emerging from behind a tree.

"I have no idea where he ran to." Bunnymund confessed. "How am I supposed to tell him that I love him, if I can't find him?"

Meanwhile, in the old abandoned town of Hilfe, Jack sat with his feet dangling in the well.

_'If you let me out, we can get rid of the pain.' _Jackson said in his mind.

"Why would I do that?" Jack asked. "So you can kill more people?"

_'In all fairness, you let me out, so in reality it was you who killed those people.'_

Jack almost felt his heart stop. It was true, he had let Jackson out. _He_ had killed those people, not Jackson.

Far away, Toothiana flew toward the sand cloud in the sky. "Sandy!" She yelled as she flew at top speed toward him.

She landed with a slight thump, narrowly avoiding the Sandman. She shook her head, clearing it of dust, before looking at the mute dwarf.

Sandy had a clear expression of confusion on his face, before the golden question mark appeared above his head.

"It's happening again."

**'Oh shit, what's going to happen next?' 'Sandy knows?' 'Update!' These are thoughts probably processing through your brain... BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey bros. I do not own. This story is all about Jack. I was inspired by the Candles because it's my book cover. :) Grab tissues, some may need them. **

**!HEY LOOK OVER HERE!**

**Listen to this song:**

** /watch?v=8gaPklI_ps4**

**! R&R~**

Jack looked up at the starry sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked around the village, carrying a burning candle, passing by burned buildings.

He could have sworn he heard the soft laughter of children giggling as he walked down the middle of the street.

Ashes littered the ground. He wondered how long he had been here. He had a conversation with Jackson, but after a while Jack grew quiet.

He was in deep thought. _'It's like living in a dream…' _Jack thought to himself. He twirled around.

As he walked down the street, he passed a girl's doll. It was scratched and burned, the hair torn out.

The moon was full, it's light shining down on the once glorious town of Hilfe. He remembered suddenly, in vivid memory what happened after the town burned.

After he had let Jackson out, he had moved on to other towns. Jackson burned many, the death toll over 200,000. Jack added another lit candle around the well.

374,250 candles surrounded the well, some circling it, others lay on it's rim. He grabbed two more of the candles hanging by strings on the trees.

He walked past all the evidence of the fire. He walked past everything that his live should have been.

Soon he came to a large hill. He climbed it, used to the steep slope. Soon he reached the tree.

The tree's branches were bare of leaves, as they stay every month. But candles replaced the green leaves.

Instead of cream candles like the other trees. These candles were rose colored. Next the tree, two gravestones stuck up out of the ground.

He crouched down and set the two lit candles over each of the graves. _Their _graves.

Jack stood, his head hung low.

"Mama, Papa, forgive me."

**Next chapter shall come soon! By the way, 'Hilfe' means 'Help' in German! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey bros. I'm uploading this story again because I felt like it. :D Anyway, since the last chapter was all about Jack, I made this one all about Bunnymund. :3 *dodges rotten fruit* I do not own, enjoy!**

Bunnymund glanced wearily at Autumn. "How am I supposed to find him? I have no knowledge of anywhere he might go."

Autumn put her hand on her chin and her eyebrows drew together in an intense thinking manner.

"Did Toothiana say anything about his old life? Places where he might go and hide or places that seemed familiar to him?" She asked.

Now it was Bunnymund's turn to think. Tooth said that he burned down his village a really long time ago, but she never mentioned a name.

"Jack? Jack Frost?" A voice came from behind an oak tree near that lake they were sitting at.

Suddenly a young girl appeared from behind the oak. "Kieran?!" Autumn exclaimed.

The young girl's hair was a dark green, and she had a couple of small pink flowers woven into it. Her skin was pale, unlike Autumn's crisp brown skin.

Kieran also had on a dress which appeared to be made out of vibrant green silk. Her lips were pale pink and her nose was small.

"Who else? You're in the Summer Valley." Kieran said, a light scowl on her face, her long hair, blowing in the warm Summer wind.

_'Oh, this must be the spirit of Summer…' _Bunnymund thought to himself, as he glanced around the valley.

Flowers littered the ground around them, in full bloom. The pebbles near the lake appeared to be changing color. The sun reflected on the trees, giving them a glowing look. The lake before them sparkled and shined.

"Where's Kiara?" Autumn asked Kieran. Autumn's voice snapped Bunnymund out of his daze, and brought him back to the conversation.

Kieran grimaced. "She's staying at Lake Constance for a while. Apparently she got bored of the scenery."

Bunnymund looked at Autumn with confusion on his face. She smiled, before answering his unasked question. "Kiara is her 'daughter', and she has a nasty habit for running away."

He nodded before turning back to the other spirit. "You mentioned Jack's name before. Do you know him?" He asked.

The Summer spirit smiled. "Of course I do." She answered. "Why would I forget my own brother?"

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. ;_; these OCs keep piling up. BUT! I will only keep the three. ;D I decided to use your OC after all. Kiara belongs to "Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson". ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey bros. Some more is explained in this chapter. I do not own. Enjoy~**

"Brother?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, shocked to find out that Jack even had a sister.

"Of course, all Seasonal Spirits consider each other siblings." Autumn explained. Her brown eyes shining in the sun.

"So let me get this straight… you and her," He pointed to the two. "And Jack, are related?"

"Not by blood, but by nature." Kieran explained briefly, shrugging her pale shoulders. "Anyway, why were you looking for Jack?"

"Oh, he wants to express his dying love." Autumn said, examining her yellow nails.

Kieran's violet eyes went wide. "Seriously?!" She rhetorically asked. But her astonished face soon went back to her usually serious one.

"Yep." Autumn answered her sister. "Problem is, we can't find him." She finally looked at her sister.

"I may know just the person to ask." Kieran concluded.

"Who?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yvaine."

* * *

Jack sighed, sitting on the shore of the lake. After praying for the Man in the Moon to watch over his parents, he sat down at the lake that rested at the bottom of the hill.

"Why so sad?" A bubbly voice asked.

Jack looked up, only to find a girl about his age with blonde hair tied in a bushy ponytail, with deep emerald green eyes kneeling in front of him.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the girl. The mysterious girl just smiled for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm the Lady of the Lake, my name is Kiara." She exclaimed in her happy-toned voice. "Why are you so sad?" She asked again, her voice in a sadder tone this time.

Jack hung his head. "I know nothing about you, so why would I tell you anything about me?" He said.

"Well then," Kiara said, moving to sit down next to Jack. "It all started in the time before the rein of the great King Arthur…" She started.

* * *

Sandy poured Tooth a cup of coffee before turning back to her. _"How do we_ _know that he's back?"_ Sandy asked in his sand letters.

"He was hearing the voices again. What if he kills us this time?" Tooth put a hand over her mouth.

_"It won't. We just need to find a way to shut Jackson down for good." _Sandy 'said'.

Toothiana gasped. "You mean-"

"Yes"a voice behind them interrupted. "It means Jack must walk the void."

**Okay...**

**1.) If you don't know who Yvaine is, go watch the movie 'Stardust'.**

**2.) If you don't know who 'King Arthur is, go watch the show 'Merlin'.**

**Now then... Who is the voice? What is 'The void'? How does Sandy know about Jackson? FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: 'DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS'!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: ...**

"And that's my story." Jack shuffled his feet against the sandy shore. After Kiara explained her origins and her depressing story, Jack told her everything that happened. The waves seemed to raise a little higher the longer Kiara was silent.

"I see… sounds like you care about this Bunnymund character…"

"I love him… yet I don't know what to do about it. Then there's Jackson…"

"Well, that's easy! Find his weak spot, and then hit him hard." The girl who appeared innocent answered. "That should get rid of the pest~"

"… well he's me, and the only thing I'm afraid of…" Jack's eyes widened drastically. "…is death."

* * *

"You may feel a slight sting." Kieran told him, sticking a syringe full of orange liquid in his arm.

The spirit nodded, feeling suddenly drowsy. He closed his eyes, only to wake up in a star covered field.

"Who are you?" Bunnymund looked up in the direction of the voice. There sitting in a glowing throne, was a young blonde woman and a young brunette man. Both wore golden crowns.

"Yvaine?"

"Yes? What do you wish of me?"

"I need to find someone… Jack Frost."

The glow surrounding the woman seemed to dim slightly when he said his name. But despite this, the woman nodded.

"Very well." She closed her eyes and slowly re-opened them, instead of her regular eyes from before; they were replaced with light.

"He's at his old hometown… now known in modern civilization as 'The City of Candles'."

"The City of Candles? Where's that?" But before his question could be answered, he woke up, Kieran and Autumn kneeling next to him. "I know where to find Jack."

* * *

"But it's impossible! You shut the gates to the Void after the Great War!" Tooth yelled at the man in a black robe, his hood pulled over his face.

"That maybe so, but there are some who can still cross to the Void. But when some humans speak of it, others stick them in an asylum and call them insane." The man continued. "Jack and Jackson are special. They are not just two personalities."

Tooth scrunched her nose in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"They are two souls binded to one body."

**Oh snap. Yeah I added another OC, BUT THIS ONE IS A MANLY MAN! :D**


End file.
